The present invention relates generally to videogame systems, and more particularly to videogame controllers for use with smartphone videogames.
Videogames are enjoyed by many, often allowing videogame players to virtually participate in otherwise unavailable activities, whether due to requirements of skill, experience, or equipment availability, or simply due to inherent dangers of the activities.
With the somewhat recent proliferation of smartphones, some players are increasingly playing videogames using their smartphones. Videogame play on smartphones, however, may have unsatisfying aspects. Input devices on smartphones may not provide a degree of precision and accuracy desired by videogame players, detracting from game play. In addition, videogame players may be accustomed to videogame play using particular input devices, for example analog control sticks and the like often found on a game controller for a game console. Transitioning to the use of new input devices also may degrade videogame play experience. Unfortunately, however, benefits of smartphones, for example their ease of portability and capability for near instantaneous communication, may be degraded if videogame players were to carry a videogame console game controller along with their smartphone.